


She's My Cherry Pie

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doggy Style, F/M, Hotel Sex, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Trips, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Road trip across America- featuring Felicity being a major tease.





	She's My Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imusuallyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imusuallyobsessed/gifts).



> so literally... this is just some shameless smut inspired by [this photograph](https://68.media.tumblr.com/cfc08edabc69ae20cc3440d5cb677024/tumblr_ooklvneeSC1spnyg9o1_500.jpg)

Oliver packed up the car, getting ready for their next drive. They had just finished their visit to Las Vegas and Felicity was, well a little annoyed with him for forcing her to spend time with her mother. It wasn’t really forcing. He knew that he couldn’t make her do anything she didn’t want to. She just wanted to complain about it a lot.

“Move, move, move,” Felicity said sliding into the front seat of the convertible, “Before she calls and makes us go back to her apartment for breakfast. We said our goodbyes last night. Let’s just go.”

“You love your mom,” he muttered, getting into the driver’s seat.

“I do, but two days is enough.”

He dragged his eyes over her for a moment, she was wearing a high rising white t-shirt, not exactly a crop top, and blue jeans. There was something really sexy about her body in such a casual outfit. Blinking, he cleared his throat and turned his attention to the road ahead of them.

“Ready to go to Phoenix?” he asked.

“Mhmm,” she hummed, turning on the GPS.

He listened to the directions being given and started to head to the southeast. The windows were down and the sun was just beginning to rise. He could feel the warm morning breeze against his skin. Beside him, he could see Felicity moving out of the corner of his eye. She leaned forward against the dash, stretching her back like a cat and folding her arms for her chin to rest on. He could very clearly see the thong she wore, black and carefully situated so he could see a teasing bit of her asscheeks.

“I hope you’re paying attention to the road,” she said without looking at him.

“I am,” he tried to force his attention away, but she wiggled her ass, “Felicity,” he warned.

She giggled, “I knew you weren’t paying attention.”

“I can look at both,” he mumbled, but he had his eyes firmly on the long stretch of road.

“You’re speeding,” she said.

“I’m not,” he glanced at the speedometer, “Ten over isn’t really speeding.”

She snorted, “Please.”

“Fine,” he muttered, letting off the gas just a little.

He suddenly wished there wasn’t so many miles between them and their destination. Almost five hours of torment. She did this to him on purpose. He knew she did. This was punishment for visiting Donna.

She sighed and popped her butt out a bit further, but he was determined not to let her get to him. He was going to stay focused on driving.

About thirty minutes went by and Felicity leaned up stretching her arms, “Is it just me or is it getting warm?” she asked, peeling her shirt off, revealing a tight black sports bra that seemed to match her thong. She leaned back against the seat, this time giving him a view of her breasts and stomach.

He swallowed thickly.

“You’ll survive,” she smirked.

“Debateable,” he mumbled.

His own jeans were definitely getting tight. He tried to think about anything other than his beautiful girlfriend in the seat beside him. Long legs stretched out, jeans hugging her hips just right. Felicity spread her legs just slightly.

He sighed and started counting the mile marker signs. Oliver kept his focus long enough to reach a rest stop. He pulled into a parking spot and turned to look at her. She batted her eyelashes innocently.

“What?” she asked.

“You know what,” he narrowed his eyes playfully.

Felicity smirked wide, “You deserve it.”

He grumbled at her.

She laughed, “And we’re not having sex here.”

Oliver sighed heavily, but he didn’t really think she would want to have sex at a rest top. It wasn’t the mostly clean place.

“I will however, go get a soda,” she slid out of the seat and walked towards the row of vending machines.

She purposefully bent down, looking at all her options and wiggling her hips. Slowly plucking her can out of the slot and stretching on the way up. He groaned audibly. This woman was truly going to be the death of him.

They continued to drive, but he knew they weren’t going to make it to their destination that morning. If she was teasing him this much and trying to get him all riled up he knew that she wanted to have sex too. They hadn’t done anything for three days because in Felicity’s words, _“Being around my mother turns my switch right off.”_

He pulled into a motel parking lot at nearly eight in the morning.

“Aww I wanted to tease you more,” she pouted.

“You’ve already driven me crazy for two hours,” he gave her a pout of his own.

“I know,” she giggled and leaned in to kiss his pout.

They got out of the car and rushed into the motel.

“We just need a room for an hour,” he said.

“Make it three,” Felicity chimed in.

“Three,” he slapped about fifty dollars down on the counter.

The clerk shrugged, took the money, and handed them a key. He grabbed the key before leaning down to pick her up, carrying her all the way to their room. He had half a mind to kick the door down, but he carefully opened it with the key and set her down. She slipped into the bedroom. It wasn’t the nicest place, but it was clean and it would work.

She bent over the bed, pressing her palms into the mattress and shook her ass at him.

He moved behind her and quickly undid her jeans, tugging them down to her knees. “God, you’re so sexy,” he breathed out at the sight of her perfect ass.

He tugged the thong down and moved his jeans and boxers out of the way. Oliver was already hard. He felt like he’d been waiting forever to be buried inside of her. His hand wrapped around his cock, carefully guiding it to her waiting entrance. He could feel her warmth and wetness as he slipped through her folds. She was so damn wet.

He knew it. She got turned on just teasing him and that made it all that much better. He filled her completely. Her warm and tight walls gripping him in the best way.

“Fuck,” he moaned.

He didn’t hesitate in thrusting hard and fast. He held onto her hips, keeping her upright. She moaned loudly with each thrust.

“Oh god,” she exclaimed.

He loved listening to her sounds. Reaching around, he found her clit, pinching it roughly and making her shout. He rubbed it quickly and soon he could feel her walls tightening around his length.

“Yes,” he dragged out the S.

“Oliver!” she practically screamed.

He pounded into her, his movements frantic as he reached his own climax. “Felicity!” he moaned out loudly.

His cock throbbed inside of her, coating her walls in his sticky cum. He only slowed his movements when they both came down. Taking in a few deep breaths, he let himself soften a little before pulling out of her.

“I should tease you more often,” she panted heavily.

He leaned down kissing her back all the way down to her ass, “Not while I’m driving,” he mumbled before biting her cheek gently.

“Mmm… we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr: felicityollies  
> twitter: gothlicitys


End file.
